Sonic VS Dark Sonic
by starhedgehog1117
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Sally get kidnapped by cloacked strangers. They want to take over the world by using Dark Sonic. Will Sonic give in and let them win or will he fight back and save the day once again? i own nothing. little Sonally fluff
1. Chapter 1

I looked over and saw Tails, Amy, Sally, and Knuckles strapped to the wall with chains that I also had on my own hands. I then looked up at our attackers. I couldn't see their faces. They had on black masks and black clothing. I couldn't even tell what animals they were, or if they were robots. The only thing I could see was one had wings and the other one had hair that looked like a big leaf on his head.

The one in the center called out to me, "Sonic, you will work for us or your friends will suffer."

"Never! I won't work for someone who would ever think of hurting my friends," I exclaimed.

"That's unfortunate, Oh well, take care of Knuckles first," he called as he walked out of the room.

The two that were next to him came up to Knuckles, took him down, and strapped his hands to the chains on the floor. They walked out of the room, soon another person dressed in black came in with a whip. They started to whip Knuckles. You could hear his cry of pain from a mile away, it was so loud. I fought the darkness brewing inside me. The cage was unlocking and I was trying to keep the door closed.

"I can't lose control, can't give them what they want," I muttered to myself over and over again.

When they finished torturing Knuckles, he was bleeding from everywhere but still alive. The whipper left the room. Then the person in black with the wings and the person with the leaf came back in and put knuckles back up on the wall. Then the main person, dark, came in.  
>"Sonic, will you join us or will Sally have to play as well?" He asked.<p>

The anger was building. I felt myself slipping. The other me was gaining control.

"Never! " I barely managed to get out the one word. I was still struggling with the cage door.

"Be that way, Sally next." Dark left the room. Leaf and Wings came picked up Sally and dragged her to the chains on the ground. Sally was fighting the whole time screaming "NO, LET ME GO!" but they were stronger than her and she was in chains before you knew it. Then the two left and Whipper came in.

Whipper seemed to whip Sally harder than Knuckles. Sally made a piercing scream. That echoed all around.

Sally lost only a few drops of blood before Tails cried."Sally!" He looked at me with fearful eyes. I lost my grip, the beast came out of the cage. I was fighting the dark side to keep from getting pushed into the cage.

Amy screamed. Tails and Knuckles Gasped. Sally just stared at me with fear.

Whipper stopped whipping. She ran and pushed a button on the wall. Suddenly I was trapped not only were the chains on my hands but were on my feet too. I looked up and saw I was in a cage. I had to get out. I couldn't let them use me.

Dark came in. "Couldn't resist the dark side, huh?"

"You...Won't...Use...Me..." I was gasping for control again. I was evenly matched with my dark side.

"Not ready yet, hmm" Dark walked to Whipper, "Continue."

"With pleasure" I saw her eyes gleam.

"You...Won't...Touch...Her" I lost whatever grip I had and I was knocked unconscious and thrown into the cage. I had fully turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke. I looked up and saw the bars of the cage, that normally held my other half, in front of me. I looked beyond the bars to the flat screen T.V. This T.V. showed what was happening outside my body. I saw as Dark came back in.

"Perfect, you can stop whipping her now, Agent."

He nodded at Whipper and she walked out of the room. Soon Wings and Leaf came in and got Sally back up on the wall.

"You could have saved Sally and Knuckles the pain and just agreed because we still got what we want." He stared at me.

"What did you do to Sonic!" Amy screamed.

"I didn't do anything. Sonic couldn't stand Le-my agent," he quickly corrected himself, "whipping Sally and Knuckles, so his dark side took over." He had an evil gleam in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Who's Le-? Why do you want Sonic?" Amy questioned.

"Shutup!" He snapped his fingersand Leaf and Wings tried to pickup Amy. She fought with all her might, so the two dressed in black couldn't get a good hold on her so Leaf looked to Dark. Dark nodded, and suddenly Amy couldn't move and she was flying. A blue aura around her.

Wait can't Silver do that? I took a better look at Leaf, the "leaf" on his head looks like Silver's hair! Could it be Silver? Would he betray us like this? The show continued.

Silver took Amy out of the room so I couldn't see what happened to her. Wings got Knuckles and took him out of the room. Then Silver came back in and took Tails. And finally Wings took Sally out of the room.

It was just Dark and me.

"Hello, Sonic" His red eyes were staring right through me,"This won't hurt... alot." He pulled a switch and my arm was out of the cage. Then he cut me with the knife that he brought from behind his back.

"AHHHHHHHHH" My body screamed. The pain was to much. Dark took some of my blood and just watched me scream in agony. He didn't stop the blood flow; he just laughed.

When he got bored he washed my arm off and put a bandage on it. He pulled the switch again and we were back in the cage. He left the room.

I knew I had to escape. I had to escape this cage and put dark side in the cage again. I started to look around the room. There was nothing but the T.V. and his cage. I went over and touch the bars of my cage. My hand suddenly bounced back.

"Deflector shield, huh? There's never been a deflector shield that can stop me"

I went into a Sonic Spin and went up to the bars.

"UGH!" I bounced off the bars and skidded to a stop. "THAT HURT! GOSH DANG IT!"

I turned my attention back to the screen. Dark came back in the room with a syringe.

"This won't hurt-"

"That's what you said last time. and it hurt like crap." My evil side replied.

"Don't be a smart ass, or I will make it hurt more than it would otherwise," he threatened.

My dark side got quiet. He didn't want to feel the pain he felt earlier.

"That's better." He pushed a button on the wall and the cage disappeared. "I need a way to you."

I didn't like the looks of this. The syringe, the way it looked like he was going for my heart, it all reminded me of Sonic's Epilogue, I watched on Deviantart not too long ago. What happened was that I turned evil, because Snivley stabbed a syringe of stuff into my chest. Then I had to be killed by Tails because I was to evil.

My dark side started to struggle.

"Stay still..." He stabbed me in my heart. The pain was to much. I felt tears in my eyes. I was holding back a scream, I didn't want to please him. The pain was to much; I opened my mouth and gave out a loud scream.

Dark watched with pleasure. He walked towards the same button and pushed it again. The cage sprung up again.

"Get some rest, training starts early tomorrow." He left the room. My body was left gasping for breath.


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed in agony. A version of Dark came down into the cage and slipped into my body. My conscious thing was fighting the version of Dark. Dark was fighting me, trying to force me into a cage.

I slipped; I fell down into myself. I was trapped in the cage. The room had a TV just like my main body's cage room. I could watch myself watch myself. Weird but okay… Now that the toxin had done its job it just disappeared. Evil me came in. He looked at me.

"You look just like me!" He held up a mirror and I saw, I too became black without pupils.

"No, this is not good!" I shouted at the TV, "There is two evil parts of me now. There is no way to stop my evil me from giving what Dark wants or to save my friends!" I started to mumble, "The last hope for Mobius is gone. I'm never getting out of here."

"That was the point," I looked up to see who it was. Dark was there staring at me, "Give in you can't win we're going to first take over this puny world with you then the universe!"

"No, I won't let you." My threat was worthless; I had no confidence in my words.

"I'd like to see you try!" he disappeared and left me alone in the cage room.

I slowly picked myself up and walked over the cage bars, I knew there would be a deflector shield but it didn't stop me from trying. When my hand bounced back I sat back down I already tried to break one deflector shield like this and failed epically. I turned to watch the show.

Dark came back in the room. "Good Morning. Ready to train?" My body glared at him, "Too bad let's go. Leaf and Wings walked into the room with a pair of shackles. They placed the shackles on my hands and guided my body out of the room towards a track field.

"Run 99000 miles, 4 laps equals 1 mile." Dark commanded.

"No," My body responded.

"No? That's too bad. Shock him." It felt like 2000 volts of electricity flowed through me.

"Ugh!" My body screamed. The electricity didn't show any signs of weakening.

"Start running and the pain will stop." My body slowly got up, then went back down. Evil me didn't want to show any weakness.

"Just… give…in… you stupid… arrogant… egomaniac" I shouted at the TV.

My body slowly stood up. I saw my body take a step, and another, and another. Soon I was running. The electricity immediately stopped.

"That's better." He started the stopwatch.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself, "Giving up? I'm Sonic the hedgehog, I don't give up! I'm stubborn like that." I glanced around the room again. It wasn't just like the other room! The control box of me was staring at me from the corner. "If I can get to the control box, I can get out of here!" I glanced around the cage now. "Dang it! There's nothing here but some food and water in the corner! Wait! It had to get in here somehow. I'll just wait until it comes again and leave through there!" I turned back to the TV might as well watch what my body is doing.

When my body had finished running 99000 miles, Dark stopped the stopwatch.

"10 minutes, not bad. Now let's see your strength, lift this 50 pound weight over your head 1000 times."

"What the crap! 1000 times! You've got to be kidding me!"

Dark stared at me, "Do you think I'm kidding? Now go!"My body resisted, "Shock." The electricity surged through me.

"Grr!"My body started to lift the weight over its head, and the pain stopped.

1000 times of lifting weights later.

"My arms are about to fall off."

"That took you an hour. You need to get better if we're going to take over the world."

"What? No, if someone's going to take over the world it's going to be me alone."

He glared at me," Really well that's too bad. Oh well, kill him." The pain was so intense I felt my life slipping away

"No! Stop! Please!" My body begged.

"Will you work for me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," He looked over at Leaf and the pain stopped again. My body fell .I passed out, the pain had been too much, "We're done for the day." He turned and walked away. Leaf and Wings picked up my body and carried it to the cell room.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up in the cage. My first plan failed. The only time the food was  
>replaced was when I was asleep and I didn't have anything to record it. I need a<br>new plan. I stared off into space. Maybe I could get the... Dang it no guard. Um  
>I could possibly no cameras. Gosh darn it! I slammed my hand against the bars.<br>But yet I didn't. My hand slipped right through the bars! Yes I found the spot!  
>The one weak spot every cage has! Well at least all the cages I've been in. I<br>slipped through the bars. I sprinted over to the control desk. I looked under  
>the desk to find the manual. Who's dumb enough to leave the manual behind?<br>Whatever I flipped to the letting the prisoners go chapter. On the chapter page  
>there was a sticky note. 'note to self rip out these pages so Sonic doesn't<br>escape.' I flipped the page. They were still there. Wow... I started to scan the  
>pages. Pull the left switch, turn the green knob to the right, and stomp on the<br>pedal. I automatically did what was needed. A bright light appeared. I shielded  
>my eyes. When the light died down I saw I was outside the cage within myself.I<br>stared into my dark side's eyes.

"You are going back to where you belong!" I screamed as a I raced towards my  
>evil side. I grabbed the hand he used to try and hit my face. I then grabbed the<br>other one. I flung him into the cage he so fool-heartily let me out of. I  
>slammed the cage door, "I will always triumph over you. Now you will stay in<br>that cage if you know what's good for you." I turned to MY control panel. My  
>body changed back to the blue it normally was. I pressed multiple buttons on it.<br>It changed back into the black. I need to keep this up to fool Dark. Luckily my  
>body was in the cell room with no one around. I came up with a plan. Dark came<br>into the cell.

"Let's go." the chains fell from my wrists as he pushed a button on the wall.  
>Leaf came forward and placed a different pair of 'cuffs on my hands. Dark<br>dragged me out of the room. When we reached the track he flung me to the  
>ground. I picked myself up.<p>

"Run."

"No."

"Do we want a repeat of yesterday?" he looked over to Leaf.

"Those he don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it, but I learned." When  
>the pain came I used the some of the adrenaline that came with it and ripped the<br>handcuffs off my hands. Then I ran off to find Sally, Tails, and Knuckles. I  
>flew by many different rooms. I stopped at the one that held me. I turned around<br>and walked to the one across the hall. I ripped the door open. Knuckles, Tails,  
>and Sally were lying on the ground. They were covered in blood. Must be their<br>own. I ran over to Sally I ripped the 'cuffs off her hands. Then a red alarm  
>went off. I quickly raced towards Knuckles and Tails ,I ripped the restraints<br>off them I grabbed all three bridal style Knuckles on the bottom Sally in the  
>middle and Tails on top. I sprinted out of there. I ran to Freedom Fighters HQ,<br>and placed them down.

"I'll be back." I raced off to find Dr. Quack.

"Dr. Quack! I need your help! Sally knuckles and Tails are hurt!" I grabbed him  
>and raced back to F..<p>

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"We were attacked by someone. I don't know who though!" I explained as we  
>reached F.F.H.Q. I placed the doctor on his feet in front of Sally. He<br>automatically started working. I walked to my room in the HQ. I laid down on my  
>bed. Please be alright, I don't know if I can stand you being hurt because of<br>me. I drifted off to sleep.

"Sonic. Sonic? SONIC!" Dr. Quack screamed in my ear.

"I'm up!" I shot up quickly.

"Sally's going to be fine; she just needs to rest. I left some bandages on her  
>nightstand. Put them on when needed. Knuckles needs the same and he also has<br>bandages on his nightstand, and Tails was completely fine. The blood on his  
>hands and chest weren't his."<p>

"Thank you so much!" I hugged the doctor.

"Just doing my job. Call me when Sally and Knuckles wake up." He walked out the  
>door. Sally's going to be fine. I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was<br>holding. I walked into Sally's room. Sally was asleep on her bed. I sighed,  
>Sally looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I walked to the side of her bed.<br>I brushed the hair out of her face. My eyes darted down to the bandages across  
>her torso. I placed my hand on her hand.<p>

"I'm so sorry." I hung my head

"For what?" my head shot up to see Sally's eyes were open. I gave her a huge  
>hug.<p>

"For letting you end up this way, for not saving us earlier for-" I was stopped  
>by a kiss to my mouth.<p>

"That wasn't your fault, so don't think it is." She leaned back onto the bed,

"Now let me sleep." She shooed me off.


	5. Chapter 5

Star: starhedgehog1117 owns nothing! Nothing! MWAHAHAHA!

Me: sorry star got some chocolate and has no gone crazy. Sonic can you give me a hand?

Sonic: Sure thing *grabs Star from running away and ties her to a chair*

Star: Lemme go so I can rule the world! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: not gonna happen. Now read my story or I will hurt you!

I awoke with a start I knew I forgot something but brushed it off until now. I forgot Amy! The pink hedgehog that ran around saying we were going to be married, I forgot her! She wasn't in the same room as the other three. Where could they have put her! I raced into Sally's room.

"Sally!" I yelled when I saw her awake, "Amy! I forgot Amy! What am I going to do-"

"Woah Woah Woah slow down what happened now?"

"When I was rescuing you guys Amy wasn't in the room, so I left her there!" I got out in one breath, "Do you know where they put her?" I asked.

"No clue, they just shoved us in the room and Amy never came in..." She trailed off, "Wait remember how she always was announcing you two as boyfriend girlfriend?" I nodded, "What if they took her to a separate room so if you ever escaped you would only be able to save us so you would have to go back for her!"

"Those sneaky little sons of a... I'm going kick them into next year. We need a plan come on." I pulled her up into my arms bridal style and headed to the main room. I put her on the couch and rushed to Tails' room to grab Tails.

"C'mon buddy wake up. Amy's still at the torture place."

"Wha?"  
>I picked him up and set him on the other couch in the living room. Lastly I ran and got Knuckles.<p>

"I forgot Amy at the torture chamber place." I said now that everyone was conscious

"What? How!"

"I don't know she wasn't in the same room as you guys and I don't know!"

"Knuckles, do you know if Julie-Su's back from her mission in Downunda?" By now the rest of the Freedom Fighters came out to see what the ruckus was about.

"She's supposed to be back the 23rd. Why?"

"Sonic what's the date?"

"The 22nd."

"Good, here's the plan. We will wait until the guys who captured us ask for Sonic. Then Julie-Su ties a "knocked out" Sonic and gives him to the guys. Me and Knuckles are going to be following behind hiding. Tails you are going to be our eye in the sky and scout for trouble. When Julie-Su gets here, Sonic will go with her and Knuckles and you guys will break in and look for Amy. I'm going to be behind you guys with Espio, Antoine, and maybe Bunnie. We will soon follow you guys for back up if needed if not we will stand behind and give instructions. Got it?" Me, Tails, and Bunnie nodded.

"I'm cool I just need to know one thing," Knuckles said, "What are we doing?"

"Saving Amy from unknown evil forces."

"What else is new?"

"Well they want to use my dark side to take over the world by torturing Amy and they're unknown." I answered.

"Okay, well I'm in."

"Now everyone get some rest. Meeting adjourned." everyone slowly stood up and went back to their room. I grabbed Sally and brought her back to her room so she could rest and heal. I went back to my room to do the same thing.

5 DAYS LATER

I looked up to the sky to see a messenger robot flying towards us. Julie-Su got here 3 days ago and we told her the plan. The robot then dropped its message at our feet and flew off. A now fully healed Sally picked it up and unraveled it.

"Sonic," Sally read, "we have your beloved Amy come back or she will face dire consequences.' Okay let's gather the troops and set off." I went to Mina's room so she could apply costume makeup so I look like I'm covered in bruises. Then I went to Julie-Su and she put some 'cuffs on my wrists. Lastly I went into the main room to wait for the cue to head over to the torture chamber.

When everyone got there Sally sent me and Julie-Su forward. As I guided my capturer to our location I figured out this wasn't going to be like going into Eggman's base and trashing a few things for kicks. This was going to be serious and it might not end well for anyone if we fail.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Me owns nothing

Star: use proper English

Me: Shutup anyway I want to respond to reviews

Star: you mean review

Me: Shutup

VanFullMoonHelsing: well then I guess it's a good thing this is sonally then. I hate amy too

Thx for reviewing you're my only reviewer and I love you

Julie-Su knocked on the huge double doors in front of us while I played dead. I heard the creak of door as it was opened. I opened my left eye a smudge, enough to see out of yet not enough to make it seen.

"Perfect now come inside I have Amy over here." Dark explained.

Julie-Su stepped in and placed me on the floor to grab the unconscious Amy. As soon as Amy was in her arms she thanked them and walked out. I felt the claws of Dark digging into my skin, when suddenly the door burst open and knuckles and Julie-Su came back, guns and fists ready.

"Attack!" I yelled. I jumped up and pulled the chains apart. I rushed up to the surprised Dark and punched him in the face. Knuckles and Julie-Su ran and attacked Leaf and Wings. Dark tried to hit me with a smooth left hook but I side-stepped the punch using my speed. I gave him a nasty right hook to the stomach. I knocked the breath out of him. He wasn't happy with that, so he gave me a jab to the chin. I flew back and hit the far wall. I groaned and stood up again. I rubbed my chin and charged Dark again. Dark in turn charged at me. I looked down to the floor and saw small flames shooting out of his shoes. 'hmm, I wonder' I feigned a kick and rolled under the arm he used to try and deflect my kick. Then I took a hold of his mask. With a pull I ripped the mask off my opponent.

There were a couple of gasps as I looked up. There stood Shadow the hedgehog. I ran over to Leaf and Wings and ripped off their masks. Silver and Rouge were in their place.

"Shadow? Rouge? Silver? What the...?"

"Attack!" Shadow gave the command and Silver and Rouge attacked.

"What Shadow? What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Fulfilling orders now capture that hedgehog!" Rouge and Silver charged at me.

I jumped over the traitors and right into the waiting hands of Shadow. I felt the air leave me as Shadow squeezed the breath out of me. I started to gasp for my next breath. I looked over to see Knuckles and Julie-Su helpless to what was going on for they were being attacked by Silver and Rouge. Blackness started to cloud my vision. I could barely see the yellow, purple and 2 brown blurs that flew in.

Then I blacked out.

I woke up to a something cold on my forehead.

"Wha..? Where am I?" I sat up. A washcloth fell onto my lap. I picked it up and set it on the table next to me. I rubbed my aching neck and looked around.

"Wait a second... This if FFHQ! And this is my room!"

"Good, you're awake." I looked up to see Dr. Quack.

"What happened?"

"Here Sally should answer that question. I'll go get her." He left leaving me alone. I groaned and lifted my hand to my aching throat. I yelped when I touched it.

"You okay Sugar-hog?" Bunnie asked as she came in.

"Yeah but my throat hurts." I explained.

"I would think so; Shadow choked you almost to death. He left some nasty bruises." She held a mirror up to me and I saw the 5 bruises that littered my throat. I gasped at the sight.

"I'm going to kick his ass into the year 600000." I promised.

"Well you'd have to wait in line." Sally explained when she walked in the room, "Everyone wants to kill him as well as Silver and Rouge."

"Yeah, why did they go all betrayal?"

"We don't know we tried asking but they wouldn't respond." She looked away from me for a second. "Their eyes seemed glazed over, like they're being controlled. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well they tried to control me but you know me, but they succeeded for the longest of time until I managed to snap out of it."

"How did you snap out of it maybe we can snap them out too."

"I don't know it's all fuzzy. I remember a cage and a weak spot but that's all I can remember." I cast my eyes to the floor as my ears dropped.

"Maybe Tails can make a machine that allows us to enter their minds!"

"Yeah!" I lifted my ears. "and then we can get the people who controlled them and kick their asses!"

"Or his." I nodded, both of us had the same idea as of who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**FYI I know it doesn't matter much but I found a stupid plot hole in chapter 5. You don't need to reread it just know that I replaced Rouge with Bunnie. I don't own Sonic now to the story!**

**VanFullMoonHelsing: Shadow's my fav but it worked with the story so I had to use him. Also your stories are good! I'm going to fav you.**

**See you at the bottom.**

I groaned as leaned against the wall of FFHQ's lab.

"Screwdriver."

"Screwdriver." Rotor passed Tails the needed utensil.

"Hammer"

"Hammer" Rotor switched the screwdriver for the hammer. I groaned louder this time, bored of the nonexistent fun.

"If you need me I'll be out for a run." I jumped up from my perch and stalked off. When I reached the outside world I took and deep breath and started to jog at a leisure pace of about 200mph. I reached the outskirts of the forest and slowed down to 50mph. I walked up to New Mobotropolis' walls. I walked through the gate and into the city. I battled through the crowds to try to reach my house.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I announced. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom.

"Hi, dear. How are they?"

"Good. Tails is still working on the whatchama-" I was interrupted by the sound of our phone ringing.

"BRING! BRING!"

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." I reached the phone, "Sonic speaking."

"I finished it so get over here like now." Tails hung up.

"Who was the Sweetie?"

"Tails, its finally done. Love ya," I kissed both parents and headed out the door. I kicked up dust at a 500 mph and soon reached FFHQ.

"I'm here. I'm here."

"Great now help me get Shadow into the red helmet." I picked up the limp hedgehog and placed him into the helmet. I locked him in the shackles supplied and waited for further instructions.

"Now get in the blue one." I sat down and placed the blue helmet on my head. Tails started mumbling scientific lingo I didn't understand and finally got the blinking machine up and running.

"This might hurt." Tails pushed the glowing (N/A rainbow!) green button before I could protest and I felt a shocks run through me. I yelped and glared at Tails. I started to get all dizzy and couldn't hold my glare so I let it fall. Black dots surrounded my vision when the world turned black.

**ANDDDD SCENE! **

**REVIEW!**

…

… **why you still here?**

**HAHA JKING YOU **

**Continue with the last ch. Yes the last ch. My baby's all grown up *sniffle***

I groaned and rubbed my aching head. I opened my eyes only to close them as soon as the light of the room hit them. I opened them more slowly covering my eyes until they got used to the intense light. When they finally did I saw Shadow staring intensely at me.

"What are you doing here Faker?" He inquired.

"Saving your ass." I walked over to the control box. I stared at it for a few seconds before pushing a random button. The door to the cage opened and Shadow stumbled out. Then I was zapped again and passed out again.

I woke up *again*. Shadow towered over me.

"Woah!" I would've fallen over if the helmet wasn't there to stop me. The Faker just laughed at my expense. I took a look at my surroundings. Rouge was now in the chair helmet upon her white head. I groaned, "Let's go."

I did the same for Rouge and Silver. Tails took off my helmet and I got up. I stumbled a bit but caught myself. I groaned (N/A I like that word!) a major headache made itself known.

"Do you got an Advil? (N/A I don't own Advil)"

"Yeah." Tails pulled a bottle from the cupboard and handed it to me. I popped 2 pills in my mouth and took a swig of water that the young kitsune gave me. I nodded in relief as the pain medicine kicked in.

"So do you know who was controlling you?"

"Eggman." Silver said with distaste.

"I'm so gonna-" I stopped when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sally.

"Don't say something you'll regret. " I nodded and instantly relaxed. My super sensitive ears picked up cracking of trees and I instantly knew who it was.

"Eggman." I growled.

"Let us handle this one Sonic." Rouge stood up followed by Shadow and Silver. They marched out the door. A few minutes later we heard the angry curses of Eggman. Soon the hedgehogs and bat came back in, Shadow holding an unconscious Eggman. I whistled in admiration. Sally placed cuffs on the overlander and led Shadow to his holding cell.

I grinned evilly as Shadow entered the room again.

"You know I still have to pay you back for the all the crap you gave me."

The Faker smirked, "Just try it."

**The end! *sniff* my baby's all grown up now. I'm not gonna cry! *tears start to form***

**Time: 11 months**

**Length: 5,168 words**

**Proudness level: infinite and beyond!**

**I totally thought I wouldn't finish this many times along the road and I wanted to quit even more but I didn't. Thank you so much to VanFullMoonHelsing for always reviewing for every chapter. You Rock in fact I'll write you a Sonic one shot of your choice. I love you (no homo if you're a girl)**

**Me: Eat that procrastination!**

**Procrastination: *acting like a baby* **

**Me: *acting nervous* so tell me, how did I do? *walks over to procrastination and says in a reassuring voice* it's alright I didn't mean it…**


End file.
